


Where Is Your Humanity?

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apocalypse, Death, Illnesses, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Mutation, Nuclear Warfare, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, Spiders, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Sanders SidesSummary: An experimental intro to an au i want to expand on and actually animate. It’s a mix between an animal person au and an apocalypse au, I don’t want to explain all the world building yet but please let me know if you’d be interested in this as a series or animatic/animationTWs: War, Nuclear explosions, severe illness, body mutation, spiders, death, loss, apocalypse
Kudos: 1





	Where Is Your Humanity?

It was so loud when it happened. Everything changed in a matter of seconds. It had been a normal day. A day spent fretting over bills or grocery trips or how he looked in his new jacket-

But none of it would matter.

It was ear shattering. Virgil had immediately bolted outside to see what had happened. The light was blinding.

It had happened.

The Nuclear Standoff had ended.

Virgil could hear screaming as the people around him bore witness along with him. An immense volume of pure light in the distance… a bombing. In the distance buildings were reduced to dust in an instance as a wave swept across the land.

Virgil suddenly felt his whole body on fire. He looked at his hands and saw his skeleton straight through his skin.

If he thought hard enough he could remember the exact feeling of horror as adrenaline pounded through his veins.

It was the longest minute of his life, seeing as a city full of people, families, and friends be wiped away as if they were just water droplets on your skin.

But that was just the beginning.

Then… the mutations began.

It was worse than any sickness he’d ever experienced. Intense nausea and muscles burning and screaming every second of the next week. His skin felt like it was melting. His bones felt like they were shattering.

Virgil’s scalp bled for days and his lips burst into oozing abscesses as his new traits began to grow. My face was cutting itself open for new organs as Virgil cried burning tears into his wounds.

Then his spine… it cracked and strained as he grew… four new limbs coated in a hard exoskeleton.

Monster.

Monster.

Monster.

And by the time it had finished… everyone he knew was gone.

Radiation poisoning was unkind to those without the soulbond. 

For once, Virgil felt thankful for being the “Spider Freak”.

But… as he wandered the irradiated landscape alone, he wondered if being alive was worth it all.

Well… at least it was better than becoming the Mindless.


End file.
